The Love of One
by Nekigin
Summary: I cannot believe this......Sesshomaru meets a girl, she invites him over for breakfast, Inu Yasha meets girls best friend, falls in love at once........what will happen? WHAT WILL HAPPEN? RR please .


Nekogin: Hiya peoples.......this is my second fanfic and I hope you like it!!! crickets chirp in background Where did every one go?  
  
Inu Yasha:glares at Nekogin Maybe they ran away to read your other fic.  
  
Nekogin: hops up and down in pure joy YEAH!!! Stops as she hears her name being called in the distance pales as she realizes, a little too late, who called her Shit  
  
Inu Yasha: pales as well and runs in other direction, muttering a loud string of curses  
  
Kels: Nekogin! NEKOGIN! steps up behind Nekogin and yells once more NEKOGIN!!!  
  
Nekogin: What!!?!?!!?!?!!?!?!!?!?! covers ears with hands  
  
Kels: grabs Nekogin around neck hug?  
  
Nekogin: tries to back away NO!!! Runs away and hides kneeling down, whispers to reader go a head and read the fic. While you do that, I'll kill 'er. pulls a bazooka from behind back and stands up Oh KELS! singsong voice  
  
Kels: turns and pales, then runs.  
  
Nekogin: laughs insalely then chases, firing bazooka every few feet stops, then turns toward reader again Almost forgot the disclaimer.....I'll let my little Inu-chan-plushie tell you.  
  
Inu-chan-plushie: Nekogin doesn't own Inu Yasha.............is picked up and snuggled by Nekogin  
  
Nekogin: Gooooooooooooooooood Inu-chan-plushie. pulls out a big bowl of ramen from behind back and gives to plushie

* * *

Mariah glared at the TV remote as if it had betrayed her. "Merphin' TV remote!!" she cried, throwing the remote down to the floor in front of the couch, whining, "Why won't you work?" She picked it back up and hit it down on the floor a few times for good measure. She snickered as she leaned back up and tried to turn the TV on once more. When it worked Mariah whooped for joy, "I CONQUER YOU!!!"

"What _are_ you yelling about in there, Mariah?" a small voice resounded from the kitchen.

"Nothing, Bri. It's just that I finally got the TV remote to work." Mariah's happy voice floated from the living room and into the kitchen, where Bri was hard at work making breakfast. Bri shook her head and smiled at Mariah's weirdness. "You're really weird Mariah!" she called, putting the eggs she was frying onto another plate to cool.

"Sankyou." Mariah called back, chuckling softly to herself. In the kitchen, Bri chuckled as well, putting the bacon that had just finished cooking onto another plate. "Mariah," she called, "go get cleaned up, we're going to have company over for breakfast." Bri set the table for four places. Two for her and Mariah, and two for their company.

"OK" Mariah called, bounding up the stairs to her room. She came out a minute later in her favorite black pants and her favorite black shirt. It had "I CONQUER YOU" printed on it in white letters. She bounded back down the stairs, only to be greeted by the sound of Bri opening the front door.

"Hey, come on in." she said, opening the door wider and ushering the two males in. Mariah's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't believe how beautiful the shortest male was. He had white hair and cute white ears. Mariah suddenly had the urge to feel them.

"Oh, there you are! I was getting worried" Bri said sarcastically, causing Mariah to loose her balance as she tried to walk down the stairs. She tumbled down the stairs and landed on her butt in front of the shortest one. "Ouch." he said, holding out his hand to help her up.

"Thanks." she replied, taking his hand, standing up and brushing herself off.

"My name's Inu Yasha." he finally said, after a moment of silence.

"Nice to meet you, my name's..." she started.

"Mariah" he interrupted, "I know. You're friend told me all about you." Inu Yasha chuckled softly, his amber eyes catching her yellow ones and holding them there.

A small cough from Bri told them that breakfast was ready. Mariah glared at her over Inu Yasha's shoulder. A look of surprise quickly took its' place, though. Bri had her arm around the other man's waist. Bri looked up at the older man, seeing as he was about two feet taller than she, and then looked back at Mariah, catching her stare.

"Oh, sorry. I almost forgot. This is Sesshomaru. He is Inu-chans' older brother." she said, smiling up at the man once more. He smiled down at her, his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh." Mariah said quietly, turning and walking into the kitchen. Inu Yasha followed, worried he had done something wrong again. When he caught up with her, Mariah was crying.

Authors' note: Crazy me and my crazy ideas. Wanna know why she's crying? So do I. .;

"Mariah?" he asked softly, "what's wrong? Was it something i did?" The worry in his voice almost made Mariah smile.

"No." she replied, "It's not you. It's just that I haven't seen anyone with Bri for a long while and I'm happy for her."

Bri walked in at that moment and took her seat, Sesshomaru settling down next to her. Inu Yasha nodded in agreement. "I know how you feel. Sess hasn't had a girlfriend since the accident." he whispered in her ear. Mariah looked up at him quizzically and Inu Yasha mouthed the words "ask later" at her as he sat down, pulling her into the seat next to him. Mariah yelped in surprise and fell backwards. She grabbed on to the table to stop her fall, but it didn't work. Mariah landed with a loud "THUMP" on the floor and stared up at the now laughing face of Inu Yasha, completely dazed.

* * *

Nekogin: sorry sorry sorry......didn't mean to end it there.....been restricted from comp........review please!!!!  
  
Inu-chan-plushie: I advise you to review or she'll do the same thing to you that she did to kels looks over to pile of ash yeah, that's kels  
  
Nekogin: laughs like a mad man and pulls out a giant flame thrower KELS MUST DIE flames pile of ash

Inu-chan-plushie: You're insane!!!  
  
Nekogin: puts down flame thrower and bows deeply sankyou looks over at reader once again and thankyou for reading my story and I hope to see you're reviews pulls flamethrower back out or else.  
  
Inu-chan-plushie: sweat-drop  
  
Nekogin: I will add a chapter as soon as possible....till then, toodles walks out window I'm okay faint voice


End file.
